Ask the Cast My Little Pony
by LazerWing
Summary: All Questions are Welcome to this Ask the Cast Show. Questions and Requests go here -/myforums/LazerWing/3055301/


"Hello and Welcome to the Pre-show of Ask the Cast: My Little Pony edition. I'm your host Seth and with me are my two co-hosts Chris and Max. Say hi guys." I said in my OC form as I motion to my two friends on either side of me. "Hey." Chris said as he waved towards the camera. "What up!" Max said as he waved as well.

*If you want to see what they look like visit my images they are the second and third ones there*

"And joining us today is some of our good friends. We have the ever so bubbly Pinkie pie." I said as I motioned to the pink pony on the side of max laughing as she waved to the camera. "The ever honest, Applejack." I said motioning to the pony next to Pinkie. "Howdy." She said as she waved as well. "One of the best flyers I ever seen, Rainbow Dash." I said as I motioned to the multicolored Pegasus next to AJ. "What's up Canterlot!" She said as she got up to the camera with a close up. "Amusing. The oh so quiet Fluttershy." I said motioning to the one sitting next to RD. "Um, hi everyone. Angel is with me as well. Say hello angel." She said as the rabbit in front of her waved at the camera.

"The fashionesta Rarity." I said pointing to the purple haired unicorn sitting next to Max. "Hello darlings it's just wonderful to be here." She said as she waved at the camera. "My Bro Spike." I said pointing to the dragon next to rarity. "What's up S?" He asked as he fist bumped me. "The Rulers of Equestria, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." I said motioning to the couple next to spike. "Hi everypony." Cadence said as she waved to the camera with her husband next to her. "The ever lovely Princess Luna." I said motioning to the lunar princess sitting next to them. "We thank you for thy compliment and are happy to be here." Luna said as she waved to the camera.

"Her ever busy sister Princess Celestia." I said motioning to her sister next to her with a stack of paperwork she is currently signing through as she quickly looked up. "Hey everypony. Sorry to bring work with me but with the taxes coming in and everything I am almost literally swamped with this paperwork." She waved momentarily before going back to work on the mountain next to her. "Sorry we managed to get you at a bad time. Her faithful student and new princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle." I said waving to Twilight as she was eyeing the mountain of paperwork that as set on the side of her.

"I am quite worried about this paperwork burying me. I just have this odd feeling." Twilight said as she momentarily budged a little to the right out of worry. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And last but not least, The great and powerful Trixie." I said motioning to the last one sitting with her cape and her usual hat. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is happy to be here." She said as fireworks and smoke came from behind her somehow. "Okay well this how the game is going to work. You the fans write in your questions to the cast, us the hosts included, and we answer as truthfully as we can. Note you can also dare us to do something but it must follow under these guidelines. One, there will be no killing off characters. I can't stress this enough; regardless of whatever grudge you have on a character or not there will be no killing anypony off. It wouldn't make any sense anyway, considering that I can bring anyone back with the flick of the wrist. Two, take it easy with some of those dares. I know how some of you fans have certain urges which is why I have this to bring up. ALAKAZAM!" I said as my horn glowed briefly before there was a giant plumb of smoke behind me as a door magically appeared with a tie on the doorknob.

"This is the Naughty Closet, I put this safety device in so that we don't break our T rateing too much. We will allow hugs and kisses and making out to a point, if it goes beyond that point it heads in there and you'll will have to use your imagination. Third and finally have fun. Seriously just have fun with your questions and let your mind wonder." I said as I took a breath of air and wiped my forehead with a napkin in my jacket and placing it back. "Okay and until next time this is Seth and the MLP Cast Signing out." I said as I brought the camera to me and hit the power button.

**Due to demand we ask that you post such Questions and Requests at my forum at the link in the description. Plz be respectable to all others.**


End file.
